How Could An Angel Break My Heart
by BroodyBlondes4ever
Summary: A oneshot based on the song 'How Could An Angel Break My Heart' by Toni Braxton. Brooke centric. Read and Review please!


She watched them from a distance. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her nail polish starting to chip. She wore her usual attire, but she looked far from her normal self. Everyone knew what had happened…he had chosen her best friend again. She had to give him credit though…at least this time he had the decency to break off their relationship before he broke her heart. Last time she didn't show how hurt she was…she had buried it under a bitchy exterior. But this time she couldn't do it…she had tried…but in the end there was no way for her to stop the heartbreak from showing on her face.

"You're mine forever…" she read his lips as he said it…the blonde who once again had curls hanging at her shoulders smiled shyly up at him. Those words were supposed to be hers…they were meant for her ears only. But then again, he had written them for the curly headed blonde to begin with…so maybe the word had never truly belonged to her at all. She had put so much into that relationship…given him everything she could. She didn't mean to keep throwing his mistakes in his face, but she couldn't help it. Everything always seemed to be about his 'Precious Peyton'...he would drop every and anything for her. He had that girl on a pedestal…one high above the ground where no once would ever have a chance to reach her. She had been stupid to believe he would ever look at her in the way he was looking at the blonde now.

They were truly happy…so in love…everyone saw it…not even she could deny the obvious. But he had loved her too…he had a look that he only gave her. And at one point…he had been in love with her…she had been the one for him. But slowly that fire in his eyes died down until there was nothing left of it…until it became a mere figment of her imagination.

She watched them kiss…one of those gentle kisses that only lasts a few seconds but says so much. They broke apart and smiled at each other. His kiss was supposed be hers…only hers…but as she thought back…she couldn't recall many times when he had kissed her that way…with such passion and simplicity wrapped into one…she honestly didn't know if he had ever kissed her that way at all.

She had gotten over her anger towards Peyton; it wasn't her fault Lucas's feelings changed. She had stayed away from Lucas, completely ignored him when he tired to speak to her…and she had done it for her best friend because she believed that one day they would get past this. But Peyton staying away from him had driven a wedge even further into her already torn relationship. He began spending all his time worrying about her, trying to get her to open up to him…the more Peyton pushed him away the more he pushed Brooke away. She knew when his heart changed…the 'I love you too' suddenly turned into an empty 'you too'. She was fishing for compliments from him…dying to hear him call her pretty girl again. She stayed with him though…she stayed because she was desperate for him to love her again. She didn't know how to let him go. Sure he wasn't thinking about her when he draped his arm over her waist as they laid in bed…but it didn't matter because she could pretend he was truly hers, and it beat sleeping alone.

He had been the one to call it off…after a month and a half of her hanging on for dear life, praying that she would capture his heart again, he ended things between them. He tired to explain but she wouldn't let him. She didn't have the energy to pretend to be angry with him…the anger had died down long ago and now all that was left was hurt. She didn't know if her heart could break anymore than it already had, but she wasn't willing to risk it by hearing him say that he loved her best friend…so she told him an explanation wasn't warranted, and she asked him to leave. It was after she closed the door that the tears fell from her eyes. She had cried almost everyday, but this time there was no lingering hope to make the tears stop.

Now she was forced to watch them walk hand in hand down the hall. She couldn't be upset with Peyton about that either. Peyton had turned him down the first few times he approached her…when he professed his love for her. She had tired to send him back to Brooke…told him he was only missing her as a friend…they couldn't amount to more because Brooke was the one for him. Eventually she believed him when he said his heart was hers, but she turned him down anyway…said she couldn't hurt Brooke. That was when she approached the blonde, told her that she wasn't in their way anymore…that she was doing this for him, because she wanted him to be Peyton. And the next day Lucas and Peyton were Tree Hill's newest couple.

She loved to see him smile…it just killed her to know his smile was directed at someone else. That smile had belonged to her once….it had been only for her. She watched them laugh…watched the corners of his mouth tilt up as he walked. That laugh was supposed to be hers…he was supposed to be hers. He had been her angel…introduced her to things she never knew existed…showed her a love she firmly believed could only be found in fair tales. He made her into a better person…gave her the courage to open her heart...not only to him, but to the people around her. He gave her this indescribable feeling that no one else could. She had treasured him for that…wished for the love between them to never fade away so that she would have that feeling forever.

She had wished for him to love her with every fiber of his being because that's the way she loved him. Maybe in holding on so tightly she had actually been pushing him away. She never meant to question his love, to doubt his loyalty…she never should have asked him to stay away from Peyton… she had just been so scared of losing him. But in the end she had lost him anyway.

So this is what Peyton felt like when she had to watch them. She couldn't understand why her best friend had refused to be with Lucas for so long…why it had taken the brunette nearly three hours to convince her friend that it would be okay. Peyton had kept saying she didn't want Brook to be in pain, she didn't want to be responsible for that kind of heartache. But Brooke had assured her that things would be fine…that she would be fine, as long as Lucas was happy. Now she understood why Peyton had been so hesitant…and she loved her for it…it was the reason she was able to call Peyton a friend even if they weren't speaking to each other.

She's trying so hard to pry her eyes of them. It hurts to watch them…kills her inside to see them so happy…but she continues looking at them anyway. She can't understand how this happened. She thought they were happy…sure they argued more than normal couples, but they were supposed to get through this. He had promised to love her…swore he wouldn't break her heart again and the sincerity in his voice and honesty in his eyes made her believe him. What had caused him to fall out of love with her…it had happened in the blink of an eye and she couldn't grasp any of this. She gave him…she knew she had to, he was in love with someone else now. How and why that had happened is what she didn't know. Why hadn't their love been enough? Didn't he see how much she adored him…how badly she needed him? She had wished for him to want her back…to love her the way she loved him…why didn't he answer her prayers. She could've made him happy…if only he had given her the chance. How could an angel…her angel…how could he break her heart?

_I heard he sang a lullaby  
I heard he sang it from his heart  
When I found out thought I would die  
Because that lullaby was mine _

_  
I heard he sealed it with a kiss  
He gently kissed her cherry lips  
I found that so hard to believe  
Because his kiss belonged to me_

_How could an angel break my heart  
Why didn't he catch my falling star _

_I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart _

_I heard her face was white as rain  
Soft as a rose that blooms in May  
He keeps her picture in a frame  
And when he sleeps he calls her name _

_  
I wonder if she makes him smile  
The way he used to smile at me  
I hope she doesn't make him laugh  
Because his laugh belongs to me _

_How could an angel break my heart  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wish our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart _

_Oh my soul is dying, it's crying  
I'm trying to understand  
Please help me _

_How could an angel break my heart  
Why didn't he catch my falling star  
I wish I didn't wish so hard  
Maybe I wished our love apart  
How could an angel break my heart_


End file.
